The Beginning : Chapter 2
by Gryffen
Summary: A new member to SG1 brings new adventures to the team


Title: The Beginning chapter oneRating: 13+

Pairing: Royan/Tolgarn

Spoilers: a few episodes but no big spoilers

Classifications: Action/Adventure Torture/Horror Romance/non-fiction

Disclaimer: The original character of Royan and Tolgarn are mine, as are a few other characters; but the main characters and the whole brilliant idea of SG1 was MGM/GEKKO. hails

Summery : A new team member joins the SGC, bringing adventure, romance and angst for them.

**Chapter 2**

Later the next day, after hours of getting supplies organised and finnally finding a house for me in the town, we were sitting in Sam's lab and she was talking to me while tinkering with a piece of technology when the door opened and in walked Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c. They looked at us and smiled as they saw us chatting away with big grins on our faces.  
" Eh, Colonel! Better get out of the way of the laser Sir!" Sam called to him.   
The look on the Colonel was pricless as he saw where the laser was pointed, he backed of slowly and i stiffled a laugh at his antics.  
As the day progressed I was shown around the place in more detail, and was finally shown where the locker rooms where for changing, and where we kept the main weapons for our missions. It was gettin late at night and we both headed to the elevator and headed to our quarters. As i stood outside Sam's quarters, she called to me.  
" I will come for you around 0700hrs, we leave at 0930hrs but we brief first and then go for our pre-mission check up. Were gonna meet the rest of our team on the otherside."  
" Alright. Goodnite Sam and thank you!" i replied.  
I headed off down the corridor to my own quarters where i changed and promptly fell asleep. 

Sam came a bit early the next morning but i was up anyway due to being a bit excited; We were briefed by Sam and then we headed down for our check-ups and then to get changed. We met the men outside of the Gateroom and when the doors opened i was mesmerized by what i saw, all of a sudden the Technician called out and this large 'wave' came out the stargate.  
" Wow!" i near yelled,   
" Beautiful isnt it?" the Colonel asked.  
All i could do was nod in agreement and we headed up the ramp after a go-ahead from the General in the Control Room. Closing my eyes i took a deep breath and headed through to land on a woody path. Opening my eyes i looked around and up as the Colonel pointed to the sky.  
" Bi-lunar system right?"  
She nodded, and we headed off the pedastal and down to meet the MALP and other gear we had brought through.  
After about an hours hiking throught the woods, we came to a sand dune and started the steep accent to the top, after a few minutes we arrived and i looked over an encampment of army tents and assorted man made hatches with a dozen people wandering around the place. The Colonel stood beside me as we both put on our sunglasses and looked over it.  
" One of our team is down there, he is the head of the research project. Lets head down and meet him shall we?" he said smiling.  
The base was further away than shown, it took us a further 20 minutes to get there and when we came into camp we were greeted by SG3 who was on patrol around the area.  
" Colonel O'Neill, welcome to Maris'li. Follow me, he's upto his eyeballs in sand and artefacts again." the Captain said laughin. 

We all headed over and when the Colonel called to him he came over and i stood there with my mouth hanging open. The man saw me and inquired to O'Neill to who i was.  
" So. who's the new guy?"   
I walked over with my mouth still hanging open catching flies, i couldnt believe my eyes. He looked at me, slightly amused.  
" Daniel?" i said.  
" Yeah, who're you?"  
He didnt recognise me as i had my hat and sunglasses on, i removed them and his facial expressions changed very suddenly to complete shock,  
" ROYAN!"  
The Colonel and SG1 were pretty confused at our behaviour so O'Neill stepped in.  
" You guys know each other? College?" he inquired.  
" Eh, not exactly Jack!" Daniel replied.  
O'Neill and Carter looked at me and i explained.   
" No Sir, Daniel is my brother."  
Everyone stood in a near shocked silence, looking between us both, half very suprised and the other concerned...


End file.
